


Eyes on Me - Kurapika/reader

by veronkia8



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Nen (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronkia8/pseuds/veronkia8
Summary: Y/N was once a part of the phantom troupe until she left three years ago. Y/N goes to the Yorknew City auction in search of the scarlet eyes. What y/n doesn't know is that she'll meet someone rather peculiar at the auction.
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Eyes on Me - Kurapika/reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of my Kurapika/reader fanfiction! 
> 
> Please note that there will be some pretty sensitive topics in this chapter such as (sexual assault, being almost raped, swearing, and violence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N escapes prison after being caught in one of the phantom troupe's operations 1.5 years ago. Y/N finds a city and has nowhere to go, she stumbles upon an alleyway where she could stay the night due to the rain. That was a huge mistake...

The cold rain dripped against your clothes, the water sinking into the fabric of your white shirt. The splash of water as you were running, thunder crashing in the background. You only have a few minutes to run and hide before the police officers notice that you’re gone. You couldn't bother to cover your head. You ran for miles until you saw the shining lights of a city in the distance. You finally reached the city. The different shops and the vibrant lights of the city bursting with color, it looked so beautiful. You scurried into the nearest alleyway you could find, it wreaked of old trash and the faint smell of cigarettes. There were empty bottles of beer and other types of trash on the floor. You sat down on the hard wet pavement. You’ll spend the night here since there was basically nowhere else you could go. Suddenly from the shadows, two men approached you slumped and half drunk.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” one of the men said holding a half-burnt cigarette in his left hand.

“It seems we found a little lady,” the other man said looking at you up and down.

“What the hell do you want from me?” You grit your teeth as you look at them.

“Oh well aren't you a feisty one?” one of them chuckled.

As you were about to get up they yanked your hair and both of them grabbed your arms. You tried to yell but one of them cupped your mouth with their hand muffling the scream. They started to take off your shirt, tears started to form in the corner of your eyes.  _ This can’t be happening to me… please… someone notice… _ Then something clicked in your brain sending shockwaves through your body. You immediately kicked the guy in front of you in the groin and elbowed the guy behind you in the neck. Both fall to the ground, one screaming in pain clutching his crotch while the other one is on his knees, coughing and gasping for air. You looked at the guy on the floor and stomped on the guy’s face until it was a bloody mess. You turned around and the other guy looked at you with fear in his eyes. You walked towards him, he immediately got up and ran out of the alleyway leaving his “friend” behind.

It’s been a few hours since you were assaulted and the man on the floor was still lying where he was brutally attacked, not breathing.

“Damn I must’ve killed the douchebag. Why’d you had to be so weak? Now I have to get rid of the body, and it’s already late. Great,” You grabbed his arms and started to drag him further into the alleyway.

You reached into the pockets of the worn leather jacket you had taken off of one of the prison guard’s chairs. You remember the jacket having some leftover matches in the pockets. You decided the best option is to throw him in a dumpster and light him on fire. You grabbed the heavy man and threw him into the dumpster. Before you burn the man you search in his pockets to see if he has anything valuable. Turns out he had a wallet with a buttload of cash in it. You then light a match and flick it into the dumpster. You make sure that the fire burns away his flesh, after reassuring yourself you quickly ran back to where you were before. You were so tired that when you sat down you immediately fell asleep.

You woke up to the sound of cars honking and people walking and chatting. You get up feeling an aching pain from your back.  _ Damn it, I should’ve laid down on the floor now my back hurts. _ You start stretching hoping to stop the pain, you notice your left shoe covered in old blood. You take off your shoes and throw them in a nearby dumpster. You walked out of the alleyway acting as if nothing had happened. People that passed you looked at you with a disgusted face, seeing your dirty clothes and noticing that you’re not wearing any shoes.

“So unladylike,” a female whispered to her friends.

“Disgusting runt,” one of her friends said while giving you a dirty look.

You continued to walk ignoring their bitchy comments.  _ People are such assholes, I hope those pigs get what they deserve. _ You walked a few blocks before noticing a small tea shop in between two boutiques. You put out your shaking hand on the rusty golden doorknob as you slowly inched the door forwards. You walked in and noticed that no one was inside, you headed to the counter seeing a small bell, and ringed it. Not long after a girl rushes over almost tripping in the process.

“Hello! Welcome to Stélouse Tea Shop, what can I get you today?” the girl said while clinging to the counter panting.

She looked quite average, brown hair put into a short messy ponytail, warm hazel eyes, freckles, and small dimples. She was wearing a navy blue apron with a black long sleeve turtleneck the sleeves rolled just below her elbow, paired with a pair of jeans and white sneakers. You were so busy analyzing her that you forgot to respond.

“Um, are you gonna order something?” the girl asked politely.

“What would you recommend?” You asked.

The girl thought for a second, “I recommend the Earl Grey tea.”

“Then I guess I’ll get that,” You pulled out the money from the stolen wallet. You see her face light up from the corner of your eye.

“Alright is that all?” the girl happily asked while bouncing up and down.

“Yea I think so,” not looking at her.

“Okay! That’ll be… $3.41!” the girl said, ready for you to pay.

You pull out the money and count down to the last cent. You’d hand her the money, she then prints out a receipt and hands it to you. You sat by the window watching her make the tea. When she finished she walked over to you handing the teacup with a plate underneath. You grabbed the handle with your left hand while holding the warm cup with your right hand. You blew on the hot tea and then drank it. You finish the tea, leaving the cup and plate on the table putting a small tip underneath the plate. You and the girl both said your thank yous and goodbyes and you left the shop.

2-hour Timeskip 

You walk out of a boutique carrying shopping bags. You’d check the time on your new phone.  _ It’s only 1:11 PM and I’m already tired?! _ You managed to buy new clothes and some makeup! Good riddance you needed to fix yourself up, you couldn’t stand looking like shit any longer. You’d scurry into a bus right before it drives off, you pay for a ticket and sit down on a seat in the back of the bus. Luckily there were not that many people on the bus so there were quite a lot of seats to choose from. You were on the bus for about 35 minutes when you noticed rain crashing onto the window, water trickling down the window. 

“Great more fucking rain…” You’d mumble while leaning your head against the somewhat clean window, you’d close your eyes. 

You open your eyes and check the time on your phone noticing it’s been 4 hours already. You look up seeing no one else on the bus, how come you didn’t notice anyone leaving. You remember leaning on the window and then closing your eyes for a brief second.  _ Did I fall asleep?  _

You walk off of the bus thanking the bus driver. You watch the bus drive away, you turn around and look at the small restaurant.  _ Is this seriously where Hisoka said we were meeting…? _ You sigh as you walk into the restaurant. You saw everyone and they ran to you saying how much they missed you and how you look so different. You chuckled and hugged them back. You gave Chrollo a small wave.

“Welcome back Y/N, it’s a pleasure to have you here.” Hisoka walked up to you, his face a few inches away from yours.

“Hello Hisoka,” you sighed in annoyance as you stepped back so that he wasn’t too close to you.

“So let’s continue our meeting shall we?” Chrollo stood gesturing for us to sit around the big table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter :)
> 
> I hope you have a good day/evening/night!


End file.
